


Sharp are Things that Shine

by theplotholesmademedoit



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotholesmademedoit/pseuds/theplotholesmademedoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp are Things that Shine

Diamonds cut hard into emeralds, even when they're not rocks, but salt and water that sting so much and are so many in Loki's eyes that he's sure they leave marks on his irises.  
He screams and begs for winter, for the ice he's made of to come back and freeze his monsters that are escaping from the tear ducts that he'd thought he'd frosted shut. They'd thawed at the warm hands of Thunder, deep rumbles that say, "I will not leave you Brother". Something stirs in him that isn't cold.


End file.
